


A Lovely Trip

by DesertWillow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But some hurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Scottish Cows, M/M, MAG 160, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWillow/pseuds/DesertWillow
Summary: After everything they went through the night before, it was turning out to be a lovely day going out to the countryside.





	A Lovely Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in years and it's just fluff and garbage. Honestly, I don't know what this is beyond my only thoughts post-160 was "those cows had to be those fluffy scottish cows," because thinking about anything else hurt.

When he pulled Martin out of the Lonely, out of the Panopticon, the tunnels, the Archives, and up to the Institute proper, the last thing Jon expected was a bright, beautiful day; warm sunlight pouring in from the large vaulted windows. Jon couldn't see a single cloud outside. He could even hear birdsong outside, despite being in Central London. It was just so completely incongruous with everything else (the muted greys of the Lonely, the dark of the tunnels, the carnage caused by the hunters all throughout), Jon had to take a moment, blinking owlishly wondering if the _windows_ were in the wrong and not everything else around him.

Well not everything. Martin was with him now. That was the first thing that felt right since he had woken up in the hospital.

* * *

It was only a moment though. Basira found them almost immediately. She must have heard them coming up from the basement, intent on cutting them off.

Then it was a blur of getting them out of the Institute before the police arrived, before it was too late to get them out of London, before Elia-no, before _Jonah_ found a way to stop them.

They didn't get another moment to think until Jon and Martin were safely boarded onto the 10 o’clock train heading to Scotland. Jon leaned against Martin, felt Martin rest his head on top of his and they were both asleep before the train left King's Cross.

* * *

When Jon awoke, somewhere past Berwick upon Tweed, Martin was already awake and looking out at the countryside with a soft smile. Jon must have shifted or made some noise because Martin took his eyes away from the window a moment to look at _him_ with that same soft smile.

"Look, Jon, horses!"

Outside their window, the wonderful, clear weather held, green fields rolled pass, and yes, there were indeed horses grazing outside. Jon smiled back at Martin, still bewildered that after everything they went through the night before, it was turning out to be a lovely day going out to the countryside.

* * *

From Edinburgh, they had to take another train, a bus, then a taxi, and then finally walk in the fading light before they reached Daisy's safehouse. The walk was nearly dream-like. A heady mixture of the terror of the past several years leaving his system and the simple joy of Martin seeing a Scottish Highlands cow in person for the first time.

"They're so fuzzy! Those are very good cows, Jon," Martin stated with authority.

The only reply Jon could think of was to lean up and kiss Martin.

They walked the rest of the way — still exhausted, covered in even more grime from travelling, carrying what little baggage they had managed to pack, worried about making it before full dark — holding hands and more importantly, together.

* * *

(Later, Jon clutched desperately to Martin's hand and the memory of that beautiful day as he looked outside through the sickly window at the world he had remade.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as azdesertwillow where I have posted pictures of the fluffy cows.


End file.
